


Agreeable

by they-lied (LiesArePartiallyTrue)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Community: hp_crossgenfest, Cross-Generation Relationship, Digital Art, Fanart, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:39:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesArePartiallyTrue/pseuds/they-lied
Summary: Hugo looks at him and at his shoulders and arms and sees a legend. Viktor looks at him (he has his mother's wry wit and the shape of her face and of her hair, the same colour as his aunt's), at the fire that's just his own burning in his eyes, and sees a nothing less than a masterpiece.





	Agreeable

**Author's Note:**

> I was really excited to see a Hugo prompt and sort jumped up at the possibility, because as always I enjoy playing around with his design (and in turn put through some personal HCs about what Hermione looks like) immensely! I also loved doing Viktor and, being BG myself, tried to make him as authentic as possible. Many thanks for an awesome prompt to themightyflynn and to the mods for hosting the fest once again!

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/crossfest_mod/69766898/14742/14742_original.png)

**Author's Note:**

> Please show your appreciation for the artist here, or on [LIVEJOURNAL!](http://hp-crossgenfest.livejournal.com/45032.html) ♥


End file.
